Seventh Nin - Explosive Shinobi Action!!
Seventh Nin - Explosive Shinobi Action!! 'is the seventh episode of [[Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi|''Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi]]. This episode features the debut of Johnny Yoo, who transforms into '''Kamen Rider Bakugo. It also show glimpses of the previous Kamen Rider Shinobi as told through flashbacks. Plot One night in the Crimson Year, a mother and her son are seen running through the streets, only to be stopped by a Nin-Ju in an alley. The mother lets go of her son and tries to distract the monster, telling him to run away. However, when the mother tries to swat the Nin-Ju, she hits a substitution dummy instead, the Nin-Ju appearing and attacking her from behind. The young boy horrifyingly watches the Nin-Ju kills her mother, before it shifts its attention to him and tries to attack him. The scene suddenly shifts as a young man in sunglasses wakes up in an airplane. A stewardess calls his attention, saying that he’s about to land, with the young man acknowledging it, before pulling an old piece of news article from his pocket: "July 17, 2000 – Mary Yoo, the wife of former professional boxer Jason Yoo was found murdered at an alleyway. The case was deemed peculiar by the police. due to the body showing no signs of struggle, while no trace amounts of evidences, including the murder weapon came up during the crime scene investigation. Regardless of the initial results, the case solely relies on the testimony of a lone witness; Mary Yoo’s son who survives both parents and is being treated at the local medical center as of writing…" - Old News Article, as read by Johnny Yoo. At the Konjo Group offices, Isamichi finally accomplishes the last of his paperwork, just as Iroha drops in to report on the event's status. Icchy compliments her for job, but he also asks her about the new recruits. Iroha laughs, saying that Rentaro and Akane are adjusting to their positions very well, even saying that their addition sped up the process for the event’s preparation. Isamichi smiles to this and asks that she continue mentoring them for the other projects in the future. Iroha leaves just as Isamichi peaks through his office window, seeing Akane interact very well with Tsunayoshi and Mina, while also dumping boxes of props to Rentaro. He then recalls the event that happened days ago: Rentaro and Akane are rummaging the remains of their delivery service, when Isamichi visits them. He initially confronts Rentaro about the riots that night, saying that he could’ve handled the situation himself, but Rentaro scoffs at him. He tells Icchy that unlike him, he does his task as Shinobi because it’s needed of him; that while Icchy is only protecting his company and employees, he’s protecting everyone, regardless of what the Ninja Act or other people think. Isamichi laughs at his remark, before he grabs Rentaro by the collar, saying that his actions as Shinobi is only hurting Iroha. Rentaro breaks his grip before shouting “I didn’t promise to protect Iroha! You did!”, earning him a punch from Icchy, before transforming to Kamen Rider Hattari. He attacks Rentaro who takes their fight outside, transforming to Kamen Rider Shinobi and battles the other Rider equally. Hattari says to fight him seriously, before slashing him, but Rentaro disperses into smoke and reappears behind him, pinning him to the ground. Rentaro asks if he had enough, only to realize that he pinned a substitution dummy as Hattari inches his ninjato to Shinobi’s back. Isamichi finally says that he’ll give in to Rentaro’s earlier request. However, he insists that he’s using Rentaro, not helping him. Shinobi nods, saying that it’ll be nice to work with him, before ultimately poofing into smoke, leaving a confused Hattari alone on the road. Back in the Konjo Group, Rentaro delivers several boxes to be transported to their event, which is a formal stage presentation for the company’s backers and future partners. One of the boxes accidentally falls, but Ayame easily catches it to be placed on the moving truck. Ayame reprimands Rentaro’s apparent clumsiness, noticing that he’s not been using his ninja abilities for days now. Rentaro smiles, saying that he’s conserving his energy for future battles and he doesn’t want to rely on ninjutsu on such menial tasks. This amuses Ayame, saying that Iroha does take a lot from her older brother. The preparations for the Konjo Event continue for a few more days with both Rentaro and Akane eventually getting the hang of their new tasks in the Konjo Group. At the events hall, the man from the airplane enters the stage area and surveys the entire grounds, only for a stagehand to mistake him for staff and hand him props for the upcoming show. Iroha sees this and takes the props off the man, apologizing to him, before telling off the other staff. The tall man laughs as he takes off his sunglasses, introducing himself as Johnny Yoo. Back at the office, Isamichi browses through the final list of invitations, with Johnny Yoo being a noteworthy addition. Hayase and Rekka knock and enter the office, reporting in as the event’s heads of the security. Rentaro also looks through the same copy of the list with Akane, the latter noting that Johnny is very popular overseas because of his ninja abilities, though he may not have traction in Japan. Rentaro also scratches his head, dumbfounded because of an actor using ninjutsu for fame. Still, he becomes impressed when he’s listed as one of the backers to the Konjo Group. As the two of them walk through the event halls, he sees Iroha at a distance talking with Johnny. Rentaro and Akane hide behind some scaffolding to spy at them but Tsunayoshi loudly calls them both, blowing their cover. The entire group gather as Tsunayoshi reports that NJN22 would not make the event due to scheduling conflicts overseas and they might need to fill their entertainment part with another act. The employees brainstorm about the issue, with Tsunayoshi even suggesting a makeshift performance with Akane, Mina, and Iroha on the stage, but Isamichi steps-in and vetoes the idea, noting that they can just adjust the event's schedule so that prep work can continue, and the guests can leave at an earlier time. He then reprimands Tsunayoshi for even suggesting that idea. “You are my co-workers here, not entertainers for our guests!” This irks Johnny a bit, saying that there's nothing wrong with being a part of entertainment, and that he should at least let the employees have fun at the event, but Isamichi completely ignores this and instead greets Johnny formally as a guest in the event. The day of the presentation arrives and that night, many of the VIP guests gather at the event halls, being greeted by Iroha and Akane. As the guests take their seats, they were accommodated by Ayame, Isamichi, and Rentaro, while Rekka and Hayase lead security for the entire event. The speeches and the presentations by the Konjo Group goes as planned, but a Brown Nin-Ju suddenly bursts through the event halls, causing panic among the guests as the Nin-Ju rampages inside. Rekka tries to transform but Hayase pulls her aside, saying that she’s still injured, and that evacuating people is their priority for now. Likewise, Isamichi forgoes transforming and instead helps the others get to safety. While Ayame assists the other VIPs, the Nin-Ju charges at her, only for Shinobi to drop in and engage the Nin-Ju in a fight. While all the commotion takes place, Johnny Yoo simply stands, recalling the events that happened years ago. He also sees Shinobi and recalls the same Rider, albeit silver in color, fighting and sealing the Nin-Ju back then. When the Nin-Ju tries to attack him, he squarely punches the Nin-Ju, sending it back a distance. He says he's been waiting for this moment, before pulling out the Clay Hyoutan and transforming into Kamen Rider Bakugo. He charges at the Nin-Ju, using his Band Knuckles to beat up the Nin-Ju down. Meanwhile, at the backstage, a few Dustards enter the dressing rooms, finding Mina, Iroha, and Akane dressed up in uniformed colorful attires. The three try to escape them, but the power suddenly gets cut off in their room. Back at the halls, Bakugo continues to beat the Nin-Ju before activating Solid Ninpo to defeat it, causing its waters to pour out and its belt to blink. Bakugo tries to continue to beat it down but Isamichi holds him off, just as Shinobi uses the Sanzu Secret Arts Technique on it, revealing it to be another police officer, Oba, surprising Hayase. Just then, Johnny recalls the Silver Rider also performing the technique years ago, revealing that the Nin-Ju back then was, in fact, his father. Kamen Rider Bakugo pushes Isamichi aside, before asking Shinobi where he hid that monster. This confuses Shinobi, but Bakugo angrily repeats that Shinobi is covering up the events once again, before attacking at him. Fan Casting * Rentaro Kagura: Hideya Tawada * Isamichi Konjo: Takuma Zaiki * Johnny Yoo: Chansung * Rekka Ayano: Kazusa Okuyama * Iroha Kagura: Asuka Hanamura * Ayame Suzumiya: Kana Oya * Akane Egusa: Fujiko Kojima * Master Gamano: Nobuo Kyō * Akira Hayase: Yukihiro Takiguchi * Mina: Reiko Fujiwara * Tsunayoshi: Ataro Dojun * Oba: Sho Tanaka Guest Cast * Johnny's Mother: Mina Fujii * Johnny's Father: Ryohei Otani * Young Johnny Yoo: Mason Moorhouse * Flight Stewardess: Mao Ichimichi (cameo) * Konjo Group Employee: Yui Koike (cameo) Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Shinobi: Yuji Nakata * Kamen Rider Hattari: Shogo Teramoto * Kamen Rider Bakugo: Yuya Nawata * Brown Nin-Ju: Naoki Ofuji Notes from Writer * Johnny Yoo's parents are fan-casted by Ryohei Otani and Mina Fujii in the flashbacks. Both have established acting careers in South Korea.